I Will Stay With You
by Kinzao Kirumi
Summary: Musim gugur tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang meninggalkan jaketnya padanya. Musim gugur berikutnya pria itu meninggalkan kabar buruk untuknya. / "Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, meneruskan janji Shinichi untukmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Ran." / Kaito/Ran, AU, mind to RnR?


Ini kali pertama di tahun pertamaku berada di Jepang menikmati indahnya warna-warni dedaunan yang menguning pada musim gugur dan juga kali pertama kita berdua dipertemukan. Kau tidak menyapaku dan tidak pula mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Kau hanya berdiri di sebelahku yang sedang menikmati warna-warni daun Momiji.

Aku tidak menghiraukan kehadiranmu, namun sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalaku memaksaku untuk melihat keberadaanmu.

"Apa—" Kalimat yang ingin kupertanyakan padamu hilang perlahan melihat dirimu yang hanya tersenyum lalu berlari menjauhiku hingga punggungmu yang tak dapat kulihat lagi.

Jaket yang menutupi kepalaku kuturunkan, aku masih menatap bingung kenapa seseorang yang tak kukenal bahkan aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya meninggalkan sebuah jaket padaku. Dan alasan itu terjawab sudah 10 menit kemudian ketika titik-titik air mulai jatuh ke bumi.

Dengan jaketmu yang kautinggalkan padaku, kupayungi diriku agar terhindar dari guyuran air yang semakin deras ini. Tidak sepenuhnya melindungiku sebetulnya tapi aku merasakan ketulusan darimu.

Jaket yang kautinggalkan ini masih kusimpan rapi hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian dan aku tak pernah melupakan senyum dari seorang pria yang meninggalkan jaketnya padaku di musim gugur tahun lalu.

* * *

**I Will Stay With You**

**© Aoi**

Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Aoyama Gosho

**[Kaito/Ran, AU, OOC, etc]**

* * *

Suara ombak berlarian yang memecah batu karang mendengung di telingaku. Sepasang netra milikku menatap lurus—memandangi laut yang memantulkan cahaya oranye dari sang senja yang melukis lembayung di langit. Kedua tungkaiku berjalan pelan mendekati pantai, tak kupedulikan rasa dingin yang mulai merayapiku.

Laut terasa tenang. Apakah aku bisa merasakannya juga? Rasa tenang itu. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadaku ini. Aku ingin bernapas lebih bebas lagi—seperti dulu.

Akan tetapi, memori busuk itu terus menghantui kepalaku. Kalimat-kalimat jahanam itu terus mengejek diriku. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, kalimat dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakakmu, Shinichi, perkataannya padaku terus menerus menghantuiku, menertawakanku.

_Dia telah meninggal. Adikku, Shinichi telah meninggal._

Sialan. Sial! Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Lagi, lagi dan lagi?! Kenapa kau mengatakan kalimat brengsek itu kepadaku? Kenapa?! Aku terus mempertanyakan itu, mempertanyakan kenapa kau datang padaku dengan kabar sialan itu.

Maka, disinilah aku, kabur dari himpitan kenangan buruk yang membuatku sesak. Berharap ada satu atau dua hal yang bisa menghilangkan memori sialan itu dari pikiranku.

Shinichi? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menemuiku? Bukankah kau berjanji menjemputku sekembalinya aku ke Jepang? Lalu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Jawab aku, Shinichi! Apa aku harus menemuimu dulu baru kau menjawab pertanyaanku?

Ah, benar. Mungkin jika aku mati aku dapat menemuimu. Dan kau akan menepati janjimu. Kau berjanji akan menjagaku dan selalu bersamaku, aku akan melakukannya untukmu agar kau dapat menepati janjimu, Shinichi. Aku akan mati untukmu.

Sayangnya, sebelum aku melakukan apa yang baru saja terpikirkan olehku. Tangan seseorang menarikku dari dinginnya air laut, menarikku menjauhi pantai. Aku berontak berteriak. Tapi tenagaku kalah dengannya. Dengan pria yang telah membawa kabar kematian Shinichi.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Aku terus berteriak, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ran! Sadarlah! Yang akan kau lakukan itu salah!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataanmu, aku menatapmu sengit dan benci. Kau yang telah membawa kabar kematian itu. Kau yang telah membuat Shinichi tidak menepati janjinya. Kau. Kau. Kau!

"Lepas! Memang apa pedulimu. Aku mau mati atau tidak bukan urusanmu," teriakku padanya.

Kau ganti memegangi pundakku kuat dan menatap lurus kedua mataku. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku telah berjanji pada Shinichi—kepada adikku, untuk menjagamu. Kau mau membuatku mengingkari janjiku kepada Shinichi, heh? Kau mau membuat Shinichi juga menyesal setelah kematiannya?"

Aku menatapnya kosong, air mata mulai turun dari kedua mataku. Pertanyaan terakhirnya menohok hatiku yang terdalam. Bahkan, tak pernah terbersit dalam diriku membuat Shinichi kecewa maupun menyesal. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya karena aku mencintainya dan akan selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Aku menatapmu, wajah yang mirip dengan Shinichi. "Tapi, tapi... Shinichi tidak akan pernah menepati janjinya. Dia tidak menepati janjinya."

"Karena itulah ijinkan aku, Kaito Kuroba melanjutkan janji Shinichi. Ijinkan aku menjagamu, Ran. Ijinkan aku menepati janji Shinichi padamu dan tolong jangan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Biarkan aku menepati janji yang telah kubuat untuk Shinichi."

Kau menatapku dalam-dalam, tersenyum tipis padaku—senyum yang sama dengan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di bawah guguran Momiji. Senyum yang mengingatkanku pada jaket yang masih kusimpan di dalam lemariku.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, meneruskan janji Shinichi untukmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Ran."

Aku tak bisa mencegah lagi aliran mata yang semakin deras di kedua sisi wajahku. Kemudian aku merasakan perasaan hangat. Kau mendekapku dengan erat, dekapan yang mengingatkanku kepada Shinichi.

"Berjanjilah," ucapku lirih."Berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku."

"Aku berjanji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- end -**

* * *

**- omake -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah keadaan Shinichi memburuk, dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, Ran. Aku pergi ke Jepang setelahnya dan melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya disini," ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk arah kami berdiri—di bawah guguran daun Momiji, tempat yang sama dengan tahun lalu ketika pertama kalinya kami bertemu.

Aku tidak merespon ucapannya. Tapi telingaku aktif mendengarkan.

"Dan jaket yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan untuk menepati janji Shinichi. Setelah itu aku selalu mengawasimu."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Kaito. Menyipitkan mataku, aku berkata, "Kau penguntit?" ujarku.

Kaito memandangku tak percaya. "Hei, jangan mengataiku penguntit."

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan ini adalah tawa pertamaku di musim gugur keduaku di Jepang. Ah, aku kini dapat bernapas lebih bebas. Aku merasakannya.

Karena itulah, Shinichi, terimakasih sudah mengirimkan Kaito padaku. Terimakasih.

* * *

**A/N: **_My first DC's Fanfiction with KaitoRan :) awalnya mau diikutkan ke sebuah challenge tapi nggak jadi karena internet di rumahku kena internet positif -_-" dan setelah sembuh waktu pengumpulan udah lewat :(_

_Btw, Sankyu udah mampir ^^_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
